echoesofdarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Gludin
Gludin Village is a harbor town located on the western coast of Aden (Country). This small coastal village lacks any fortress and is claimed by Gludio as a territory. It is often a stop for young adventurers bound from Talking Island, an island across the sea to the south. Ships from its nearby harbor travel south to Talking Island and far north to dock in Elmore, at Rune Harbor. Territories The following Territories are claimed by Gludio, but are within Gludin's jurisdiction: *Abandoned Camp *Gludin Harbor *Fellmere Lake *Fellmere Harvesting Grounds *Forgotten Temple *Langk Lizardmen Dwellings *Red Rock Ridge *Wastelands *Windmill Hill *Windy Hill NPCs Around the City *Gatekeeper Richlin *Auctioneer - Outside the Magic Shop *Priest of Blessing *Adventure Guildsman - Center of town square *Adventure Guildsman - Near reconstruction site *Newbie Guide *Gludio Territory Manager - With a cart near Warriors Guild, also near a cart between weapons shop and blacksmith *Gludio Manager Manager - With a cart near Warriors Guild, also near a cart between weapons shop and blacksmith *Grand Olympiad Manager - West side of Square *Monument of Heroes *Black Marketeer of Mammon - Behind clanhall on the west side of the square *Neti - Beside the Crystal Hall, Southwest side of Gludin's square *Leopold Gates North Gate *Guard Leikan *Guard Alvah *Adventure Guildsman East Gate *Guard Scott *Guard Linus *Adventure Guildsman South Gate *Guard Weisz *Guard Luis West Gate *Captain Bezique *Guard Plink Guilds Dark Elf Guild *Abyssal Celebrant Kalinta *Grand Master Xenos *Master Estella *Magister Talbot Warrior's Guild *Sir Klaus Vasper *Grandmaster Ramos *Master Rhodiell *Master Baenedes *Master Celma *Master Auron Kamael Guild *Grand Master Yeniche *Master Shubain *Master Sione Orc Guild *High Prefect Osborn *Seer Umos *Prefect Kasman Temple of Einhasad *Inspector Adler *Parina *High Priestess Levian *Magister Nell *Magister Iris *Priest Adonius *Priest Zigaunt Blacksmith *Head Blacksmith Tapoy *Blacksmith Kluto Warehouse *Warehouse Chief Moke *Warehouse Keeper Norman *Warehouse Keeper Raut *Broadcasting Tower *Dimensional Merchent *Adventure Guildsmen Seven Signs Event NPCs *Priest of Dawn - The Priest can be found outside the temple of Einhasad. *Priestess of Dusk - The Priestess can be found in the central square, near the building beside the Magic Shop. *Orator of Revelations (On reward weeks) *Preacher of Doom (On reward weeks) Merchant Shops Pet Supplies (Gludin Square) *Pet Manager Martin - West side of Square *Maximus (Pet) Weapons and Armor Shop *Armor Merchant Damion *Weapon Merchant Arodin Grocery Store *Accessory Merchant Nestle *Fishing Guild Member Bleaker *Grocer Poesia Magic Shop *High Summoner Galatea *Trader Asha *Symbol Maker Marsden *Dye Merchant Colleen Gludin Clan Halls Crystal Hall *Clan Hall Gatekeeper Faolan *Clan Hall Manager Bremmer Onyx Hall *Clan Hall Gatekeeper Kogan *Clan Hall Manager Kalis Emerald Hall *Clan Hall Gatekeeper Amiel *Clan Hall Manager Moonstone Hall *Clan Hall Gatekeeper Luce *Clan Hall Manager Ruben Sapphire Hall *Clan Hall Gatekeeper Merton *Clan Hall Manger Winker Gludin In Echoes' Roleplay *Gludin is the site of the Echoes of Darkness' clan hall. The hall is a large building on the southern side of the village, seated between the village blacksmith and another large building. The hall is owned by Olorae en'Eveil, it is not openly advertised that this is their headquarters. *The Iron Windsus is a small run down tavern, situated in the center of the village that caters to a rougher crowd. It has been a key recruitment place for The Hand of Shilen, one of the Echoes' Guard Orders. Category:World Category:Cities Category:Gludio Territories Category:Aden (Country)